


Better Than Nothing

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Biting, Blood Drinking, Buffy Wishverse, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Although Xander might wish things could have been different he would take what he could get.





	Better Than Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Better Than Nothing  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Xander Harris (Xander/Cordelia implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 103  
>  **Summary:** Although Xander might wish things could have been different he would take what he could get.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 1](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2449626.html) at 1_million_words   
>  for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/972624/972624_original.jpg)

As Xander’s fangs bit into her soft flesh and her warm blood flowed into his mouth it was all he could do to stop himself from actually purring with contentment. He was a vampire and he was pretty sure they weren’t supposed to purr like happy kittens. But that’s exactly what he felt like. 

For years he had worshipped at the altar of one Cordelia Chase, he’d dreamed of having her in his arms, her body beneath his... This wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind but the taste of her blood; the feel of her life draining away was better than nothing.


End file.
